


count your blessings

by twilight___renaissance



Series: Twilight One-Shots [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adoptive family, Cullen Family Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Falling In Love, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Jacob and Renesmee are besties, Love, Mates, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No Dialogue, No nasty romance here, Parental Love, Post-Canon, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight___renaissance/pseuds/twilight___renaissance
Summary: Edward reflects on his life post meeting Bella and having Renesmee
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black & Renesmee Cullen
Series: Twilight One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745890
Kudos: 11





	count your blessings

For many years following being turned into a vampire by Carlisle, Edward never imagined that he would ever be entirely happy with his immortal life. Sure, he grew to love Carlisle and Esme and his adoptive siblings but that never seemed to be enough for him to be able to enjoy being undead. For the first few decades he sorely missed his human friends and family but they soon started to slip from his mind, the only thing keeping him tethered to that life being his given name and the wedding ring that his deceased mother left behind for him. The happiness felt by his adoptive parents and siblings was what Edward longed for, the pain of not experiencing constantly being rubbed in his face as he watched and read the minds of his family members. His new life was a constant cycle of loneliness, upheaval, mental strife, and the longing of a true love connection. 

But then he found Bella and his whole outlook on life changed. Through garnering romantic feelings for her, Edward was finally able to want to live again. Each new day held a new opportunity, a new way to explore the inner workings of what it meant to be well and truly alive. Despite his heart not beating, he became able to finally give it to someone and experience the same level of love that his adoptive parents and siblings felt. After meeting her, Edward could finally understand why his adoptive siblings and parents thought and cared about their partners in the ways that they did and had for decades. 

Every battle was now more worth it than ever before, he would fight everyone in the entire world if it meant keeping Bella safe and sound. He never got some sick sort of pleasure out of ending the life of another individual, whether they're a vampire or a human, but he would without a second thought if they were to threaten Bella's safety or the safety of the rest of his family. Edward would break every rule in every rulebook ever invented before he even thought of allowing harm to come to any member of his family and Bella. 

He proposed to her with his mothers wedding ring, symbolically allowing for his old life and new life to come together somehow at their wedding. If Heaven or some sort of spiritual plane did exist, Edward would like to think that his mother was looking down on him with non-judgmental eyes and approving of his union with Bella. He used to wish to join her one day, and in the back of his mind he always will, but he wants to spend forever with Bella first. 

When Bella first told him that she believed that she was pregnant, Edward couldn't and wouldn't believe it. As much as he wanted a child, even if that want was buried in his subconscious, he wouldn't allow for that want to be what were to end his and Bella's eternity together. He was afraid that all of the love that he had invested into Bella was going to be ruined because of something that he did but couldn't possibly have planned for or have controlled. The Cullens weren't prepared for a war with the wolves if one of them tried to turn Bella while she was still pregnant with the child that was most likely going to kill her. But the venom worked just in the knick of time, changing Bella into a vampire moments after she gave birth to her and Edward's daughter. 

Renesmee was a blessing in disguise for the entire Cullen family; none of them were able to have children of their own so they all reveled in the chance to take care of the newborn baby girl. Jacob stepped up and became a protector for her and Rosalie took to the baby immediately, caring for her as if she was her own. Edward was just glad to have the support system that he did, despite wanting to murder Jacob for imprinting on his daughter moments following her birth. But he knew, through his ability of reading minds, that Jacob had no ill-intentions towards her and that was the saving grace for Jacob, the only reason why Edward allowed for him to live. And that Bella would most likely never forgive him for killing her closest friend outside of the Cullen family themselves. 

After everything happened with the Volturi and the gathering of the witnesses, Edward was just glad to be able to spend time with his family. For the first time since he was turned into a vampire, he was perfectly content with his life and wished that nothing was different or that he could go back and change some of his previous actions. He was completely in love with Bella and loved his daughter with his entire heart, something he never believed that he would get the pleasure of doing. He and Bella had forever together but they had a limited amount of years to make Renesmee's childhood the best one possible until she would go off into the world on her own. Edward would like to think that she would decide to stay with the family for many years before separating from them but he knew what it was like to want to get away from everyone and explore even just a small bit of the world. 

And she would have the time to do that. They all would. 


End file.
